Keep Holding On
by I'm a friggin Pokemon master
Summary: SongFic. Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne. Loliver. Not your typical typical one. Kinda typical but not really. I think it's pretty good. Just read it please. And reviews would be lovely.


She had gotten the phone call. He was now pretty much on his death bed. After the accident. The accident that could change her life. End his. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be happening. 

Who ever knew that Oliver Oscar Oken could be stabbed. _**Stabbed.**_ He had been mistaken for a kid who hadn't payed for his drugs. Oliver Oken didn't even look like the kind of kid who did drugs. He looked like the kind of kid who saved his best friend when she became addicted to them.

_Flashback:_

_Oliver blasted into the house of a huge party, everyone was doing drugs, and it was impossible to walk around without being hit with the smoke. "LILLY?!" He shouted._

_"Chill out dude." A long haired blonde kid with brillant green eyes said, stumbling over to Oliver. Holding onto his shoulder to make sure he could stay standing up._

_"Where's Lilly Truscott?"_

_The blonde kid laughed, "The one doing the beer bong? And the thousands of different drugs?" He laughed again. "She can really chug that beer down. She's pretty much dead drunk. She's probably about to pass out."_

_"Where the fuck is she?"_

_The blonde kid hiccupped, and pointed off into some random direction. "Are you sure?" Oliver asked, the blonde kid nodded, and then passed out. Against Oliver's better judgement to help him, he went onto his search for Lilly._

_"Lilly? LILLY!?" He shouted, pushing past random kids he didn't know._

_"She's right there." Laughed a girl with black hair, and a round face._

_Oliver poked his face around kids in the crowd, and saw Lilly doing a body shot. "ANOTHER ONE COMING UP!" She shouted as another guy stepped infront of her, and laid down._

_Oliver pushed his way through again, and brought himself to Lilly's side as soon as she finished pouring some random alcholic drink on the kid's chest. She turned to her right, and took a huge puff of someone's joint. Oliver grabbed her arm, "We are going." Oliver said, while pulling her._

_"No we are not! Oliver?! What are you doing here?" She asked drunkly as he kept on pulling her._

_"Exactly my question," He let go of her and stared at her in the eyes, "You said you were having a movie marathon with Miley. Why are you off getting drunk at stupid frat parties?"_

_"Because it's fun." She smiled, right before throwing up on what looked like the blonde kid from earlier. She giggled. "You need to let loose sometimes Oliver."_

_"No." She threw up again. "Ick. I'm bringing you home."_

_"Ok." She sighed, falling into his arms, passing out._

_He dragged her into his car and off they drove. She only threw up in his car once, and then they finally arrived at the Truscott household. Oliver pulled Lilly's keys out of her pocket, and unlocked her front door. Still holding onto Lilly, he grabbed a pot for her to throw up in, and dragged her up the stairs._

_Once in her room, he flopped her onto the bed. He woke her up lightly, and told her he had brought her home. And that there was a pot right next to her bed. She let out a sigh of happiness._

_"Just stay and sleep with me Oliver. Please." Her eyes were closed._

_"Alright." He said, and laid down next to her. He didn't plan to stay. He also didn't plan to fall asleep._

_End Flashback_

That night was the last night Lilly ever did any of that. Because of the story Oliver had told the next morning. He had saved her life.

**You're not alone**

**Together we stand**

**I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand**

She began to run. Run as fast as she could. Her best friend couldn't just die like this. She forgot about the fact that Miley was on her way to pick her up. She forgot about the fact that it was freezing outside. Hell, she even forgot that it was the middle of the night, and the guy who stabbed Oliver was still out there. She just knew she needed to get to the hospital, and needed to get there now.

As she continued to run, she couldn't help but think about the times he had saved her. All the fun times that the two of them had shared. Together. Them.

_Flashback:_

_"Ollie. Where exactly are we going?" She asked as he was driving into the unknown._

_"No where." He said with a smirk on his face._

_"Oh come on. You have have have to tell me."_

_"No I don't."_

_"Come on, I'm going insane."_

_"Then go along being insane. Just know you'll like it."_

_"Fine." She said, crossing her arms, and looking out onto the road._

_After what seemed like an hour, they finally stopped. "Thank the lord." She said, sitting up and looking out of the car window. "OH MY GOD! NO WAY!" She shouted, jumping out of the car._

_"Way." Oliver said, following suit. They were out at the biggest skate park in the country. Why Oliver felt the sudden urge to take Lilly to an skate park, the biggest one in the country was beyond her, but she couldn't believe it._

_"Oh my gosh Ollie, this is amazing!" She said, running over to him, and grabbing him in a huge hug. "Thank you so so so much!" She smiled up at him._

_"No problem." He said, smiling back at her._

_End Flashback_

**When it gets cold**

**And it feels like the end**

**There's no place to go**

**You know I won't give in**

**No I won't give in**

There was another time, when they were riding their bikes. Oliver saved her life the second time. Well the first time, this was when they were only thirteen.

_Flashback:_

_Oliver walked up to Lilly's front door. He knocked loudly. The blonde girl stepped out. "Hey Ollie." She said, smiling, and grabbed him a hug._

_"Hey Lils." He smiled back. "Wanna go ride our bikes."_

_"Sure." She said smiling. As she went to get her bike, Oliver played with invisible drumsticks. "Ollie. What are you doing?" She asked laughing._

_"Just wishing once again that I had drums."_

_"That would be awesome." She said smiling at him. And so they set off onto their mini adventure. "So summer's almost over. I'm so sad."_

_"Yeah. Only like three more days." Oliver said, sadly._

_He didn't notice it at first, and neither did Lilly, but the roads were very busy that day. Busy enough for some accident to happen while they were riding their bikes._

_Oliver kept on talking about how he was talking his parents into getting him drums, and Lilly payed attention. Full attention. Not looking to see the other side of her face, or the front of her._

_And that's when it happened. Oliver had stopped to get a drink of water from the water fountain on the side of the road, since they were near the park. Lilly was still looking at him as he talked. And when he turned around he saw a car coming towards Lilly. One that Lilly obviously didn't see._

_"LILLY! WATCH OUT!" He shouted, as he darted to her. She turned around, as he pushed her out of the way of the car. His leg was almost ran over, but with a spare second, he pulled it into his body._

_"Oh my god. Oliver. You just saved my life." Lilly said, sitting up._

_"Yeah I guess I did." He said, sitting up, and smiling proudly._

_End Flashback_

**Keep holding on**

**Cause you know we'll make it through,**

**We'll make it through**

**Just stay strong**

**Cause you know I'm here for you,**

**I'm here for you**

**There's nothing you can say**

**Nothing you can do**

**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**

**So keep holding on**

**Cause you know we'll make it through,**

**We'll make it through**

She never got to tell him how much she loved him. How much she was in love with. Oh boy was she in love with him. She didn't even know this feeling existed, until she feel in love with Oliver.

He might be dieing, and she had never had the strength to tell him how in love with him she was.

After what seemed like forever of running, she got to the hospital. Geez, she hated hospitals, they always made her think of death. She hated thinking of death, especially when it had to deal with the death of her best friend and the person she was in love with.

"What floor is ICU?" She shouted, running up to the main desk.

"Floor 3."

"Thank you ma'am."

She ran into the empty elevator, and pressed the button for the third floor.

As soon as the bell rang for the elevator, and she ran out. She ran into a brown haired woman, and looked up, "Sorry." It was Mrs. Oken. "Mrs. Oken! How's Oliver? Where is he?"

"Room Twelve." She said in soft muffles. Lilly ignored that and ran to the room. The nurses were nice enough to let her in, considering Mr. Oken was the only one in there, and said it was ok.

Taking slow steps into the room, she stared at the floor. Then when she was fully in the room, her eyes shifted upward. There was Oliver, his eyes shut, and his hair messed up. There was a huge bandage under where his ribcage was. "Oh my god." She said quietly, a strange feeling filled in her nose, then tears started filling her eyes. She turned over to Mr. Oken, and dived her face into his chest.

**So far away**

**I wish you were here**

**Before it's too late, this could all disappear**

Mr. Oken rubbed Lilly's back. "He's going to be ok." He sighed while looking at his son. Hoping that the words he was saying were the truth. He couldn't bear it if his only child was taken away from him.

Lilly let go of Mr. Oken after minutes of crying, and wiped away her tears. "I'll leave you with him, if you want me to." He told her.

"Sure." She shrugged. And Mr. Oken left, looking for his wife.

She sighed loudly, before turning around to see Oliver again. Her eyes slammed shut as soon as she turned around. She forced them open again, and looked at Oliver. She couldn't believe this was happening. Much less to the boy who had saved her from death so many times.

Inching closer, she grabbed a chair, and sat away from him. Far enough away to where she didn't have to touch him. She loved him. But it was to scary thinking of touching him when he was like this. It was hard to explain.

She stared at him. He looked so weak, he never looked weak. Especially since the summer after Junior year.

_Flashback:_

_Lilly and Miley were standing by their lockers. It was the first day of Senior year. "Hannah concert last night was great." Miley whispered to Lilly._

_"Awesome. What did Jake do when he heard the new song you wrote for him?"_

_"He flipped. And we almost did the do."_

_"You what?!"_

_"What happened?" Asked a voice neither Lilly or Miley had seen since the beginning of the summer. Oliver had gone off to Florida for the summer, and came back not looking as weak._

_"Well o well." Miley said, smiling._

_"Nice pecks." Lilly said, lightly punching Oliver's arm._

_"I don't have that much more muscle."_

_"Well you aren't tiny anymore."_

_"I guess not." He shrugged._

_"Anyways... we didn't do it." Miley said walking away._

_"Why not?" Lilly asked, chasing after her._

_End Flashback_

**Before the doors close**

**And it comes to an end**

**With you by my side I will fight and defend**

**I'll fight and defend**

**Yeah, yeah**

The tears started to overcome Lilly while looking at Oliver. She couldn't take it anymore. Not the only boy she had ever loved. Not the only boy she could tell anything to. Not the only boy she would ever die for. This couldn't be happening. It couldn't be.

"Oliver?" She asked softly, and he moved a little bit. She gasped, and stood up quickly from her seat.

She walked into the hallway, and fell on the floor, crying.

"Lilly?" She heard, she looked up from her crying. Her eyes were red, and puffy. Yet she could make the soft outline of Miley.

"Hi." She mumbled, and dug her face in her arms again, the tears still falling.

She felt a warm arm wrap around her and hold her tight. "Everything is going to be alright." She said softly.

How could she say that? How could she know that? How could anybody know that?

**Keep holding on**

**Cause you know we'll make it through,**

**We'll make it through**

**Just stay strong**

**Cause you know I'm here for you,**

**I'm here for you**

**There's nothing you can say**

**Nothing you can do**

**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**

**So keep holding on**

**Cause you know we'll make it through,**

We'll make it through

"No. No it's not Miley. Go look at him. He is not going to be alright."

Miley did as she was told, and went to go see Oliver. She came back less than a minute later, a single tear rolling down her face.

"See Miley. There's no way he's going to be ok."

"You can't say that Lilly. Have faith. This might end amazingly."

"Or it might not."

"Lilly," Miley started, sitting down next to Lilly again, "Oliver can get through a bunch. Remember the time he got a basketball to the head?"

_Flashback:_

_It was sophomore year, Lilly and Miley were sitting at a table, sipping one of Rico's drink. Oliver came up with a group of idiot boys with a basketball. This'll end well._

_As soon as the boys starting playing ball, Oliver was doing rather horribly. Lilly and Miley both laughed at him a couple of times, but how they help it? It was hilarious._

_The game went on for about half an hour, when suddenly one of the numbskulls threw the ball the hardest he could. The only problem with that was that Oliver's head was not even a foot away from the ball._

_He passed out, and was rushed to the hospital._

_End Flashback_

"And remember, after one day he had a full recovery."

"Yeah, but Miley that was just a basketball to the head. This, this is getting stabbed. I can't believe he got stabbed."

"Lilly push it out of mind."

"How can I even do anything close to that? You know how I feel about him!" Lilly shouted, before breaking down once again.

**Hear me when I say,**

**when I say I believe**

**Nothing's gonna change,**

**nothing's gonna change destiny**

**Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

Then they could hear light muffles in the room. "Oh my god." Lilly said outloud.

"Calm down." Miley said, standing up, and walking into the room.

Lilly could hear talking, very clear talking. But she didn't take the time to listen to what was being said. Oliver was up. But she still didn't know if he was actually ok.

Miley walked out a second later, and said, "Lilly. He wants to see you."

Lilly's eyes shot open. 'Oh my god.'

**Keep holding on**

**Cause you know we'll make it through,**

**We'll make it through**

**Just stay strong**

**Cause you know I'm here for you,**

**I'm here for you**

**There's nothing you can say**

**Nothing you can do**

**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**

**So keep holding on**

**Cause you know we'll make it through,**

**We'll make it through**

She stood up, and walked to Oliver's room. She was making sure to look at the ground the whole time though. She didn't want to have to look at him.

"Hi." He mumbled weakly.

"Hi." She said, still looking at the ground.

"Sit next to me." He said.

Lilly did as she was told, but without looking at him.

"Lilly." She melted when he said her name. "Look at me. Please."

A tear rolling down her face she did, she looked up at him. He was broken looking, like a sad puppie, not able to find his way home. "Oh Oliver." She said softly crying.

"Touch me."

"What?" She croacked out.

"Lilly. I want you to touch me. I know it seems retarded. But your touch is warm to me, and I need something to keep me going on right now."

Lilly simply stood there, she hugged herself, and turned around. "I can't."

"Why not? Lilly it's me. Oliver. Your best friend."

"I know you're my best friend... it's just..."

"What?"

She turned around. "I CAN'T TOUCH YOU WHEN YOU'RE IN A HOSPITAL BED! IT MAKES IT SEEM TO REAL! I DON'T WANT THIS TO BE REAL! I WANT TO WAKE UP TOMORROW MORNING AND KNOW THAT THIS WAS A DREAM!"

"But Lilly this is real. Please just touch my face."

"I can't."

"Lilly please. Just one more time before I die."

"Die?"

**Keep holding on**

**Keep holding on**

"You know how they say that when people are dieing they can tell?"

"No."

"Well me neither. But I realized that it is that way."

"You can't mean it..."

"I hate to say it, but I do."

"No. No. You don't."

"Lilly. Please."

She slowly walked closer to him, her hand shaking. Then after seconds of shaking, she touched him.

She couldn't handle it, the pressure, she fell onto Oliver's bed, and cried. "I love you Ollie. You can't leave me."

"I love you too Lils."

"No you don't understand. I'm in love with you." She said, looking up at him.

"You don't understand me. I'm in love with you too."

"Wait...? You're in love with me too? Why didn't either of us tell the other?"

"I guess we were just both afraid of the same thing."

**There's nothing you can say**

**Nothing you can do**

**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**

**So keep holding on**

"Wow. How different things would have been if I would ahve just told you."

"I guess so." He weakly said. "Lilly just do one thing for me."

"Yes?"

"Keep holding on."

"What do you..." Then the heart machine came to full long beep as Oliver's eye's closed. "Oliver? Ollie? OLIVER!?" She sat up from the bed, and kneeled on the ground. "OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! NO! NO! OLIVER NO! YOU CAN'T DIE! NOT NOW! OLIVER OLIVER PLEASE WAKE UP!"

**Cause you know we'll make it through,**

**We'll make it through**

-------------

**(So. What'd you think? I personally liked it. I know you all wanted them to kiss, blah blah blah. But I wanted my story to be at least a little bit different than everyone else's. So yeah. Hope you guys liked it. I spent a long time on it. And now I'm really tired.haha. Reviews pretty pretty pretty please.)**


End file.
